dbh_unofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose Chapman
"These past few weeks... we've seen more and more... I don't know what's going on, but something's happening." Rose Chapman is a human in Detroit: Become Human. She works as a harvester at her farm. 'Biography' 'Pre-Game' Rose Chapman was born on March 31, 1993. In her late years, she grew up in a neighborhood where people couldn't get by, without a little help. At some point, she married a man, and gave birth to her son, Adam Chapman, on August 5, 2013. In 2036, her husband died of Cancer. In 2037, an android arrived at her home. Rose hid the android for a while, but the android wanted to start a new life in Canada. He went, but was shot to death and killed in the attempt. Later on, she purposely helped deviants cross the border. 'Midnight Train' Rose will come out of her garden to see who's there, and Kara will reveal herself to be an android, when Luther and Alice join her. Rose will tell them they should talk inside, before going into her home. She'll feel Alice's temperature, and confirm she has a cold. She'll then ask Adam to lead them to a guest room. Kara will soon come back downstairs and talk with Rose. An android will soon alert Rose of Mary has shut down. Rose will comfort Andy, before telling Kara to leave them be. She will leave the room, and argue with Adam, before stopping the arguement. Rose will say it's been hard on him after her husband's desk, but he's good. She'll then leave to find someone willing to help androids across the border to Canada. Afterwards, she'll say they leave for freedom that night. 'Crossroads' Rose will drive Kara, Alice, and possibly Luther to Jericho. If Kara looks out the window, she will say she's taking them somewhere safe, and not to worry. If Kara turns on the News Broadcast, Rose will turn it off, saying let's hear music instead, before turning the music back on. Later on when they find a place to park, she will guide them to Jericho. She will then hug Kara and Alice, and will remind them the bus departs in a few hours. She will expect Luther, if alive, to protect the 2 girls, before they leave to Jericho. If Jericho was attacked, Rose will see the attack, and feel sorrow for getting 2, or 3 more androids killed. 'Battle for Detroit' 'Kara Leaving Detroit' If Kara doesn't make it past the soldiers, Adam will find Kara, Alice, and possibly Luther, and guide them to Rose. Rose will express her fear about Kara's possible death, before leaving the parking lot, with a car following behind it. She'll arrive at the Detroit River, pay Coyote his cash, and instruct the 2 or 3 how to operate the boat. She'll wish them luck on crossing the border, before leaving. If Kara steals the couple's tickets, and makes it past the soldiers, Rose will be seen in a line, and will be talked to in the bathroom. Kara will ask numerous questions, and can be asked about Alice. To that, Rose will say she'll be there. Kara can now sacrifice herself for Alice. If Kara talks to Adam, Adam's words will be determined on what Markus/ North is doing. Whatever he says though, will put a smile on Rose's face. If Kara sacrifices herself and Luther is dead, Kara will ask Alice to go with Rose. Rose will cover Alice's eyes, when Kara is slaughtered by the US Army. Rose will try to pass, but the guard will feel sympathy for Alice's runny eyes, and let them go. Rose and Alice will hug on the other side. Rose and Adam will cross the border regardless. 'Character' 'Appearance' Rose is wearing a blue vest, and a blue and pink flannel. She is wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and a necklace. She has brown eyes, and black hair. She is wearing a brown glove. 'Personality' Rose is a kind-hearted character, and feels nothing but remorse for Kara and Alice's situation. She only lashes out once, and that was unpurposely on Adam. 'Notes' *Rose shares some simularities with a black hero, Harriet Tubman. They both share the same skin tone, helping slaves, and have a complicated plan to free those who want to be free. *In concept art, Rose's body type is the exact opposite. She was a slim, white woman. Category:Characters Category:Human